


【丹邕】人魚（二）

by neo258361



Category: OngNiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361





	【丹邕】人魚（二）

蕾丝、缎带、闪闪发亮的珠宝、飘逸的裙摆与甜甜的香气，女生的一切都是如此柔软细腻，像草莓蛋糕上香甜滑顺的白色奶油，又如开在枝桠间娇嫩欲滴的各色鲜花，充满梦幻的粉红色氛围，散发着惹人怜爱的信息。

简单来说就是两个字：疗癒。

对镜整理好头上的浅粉咖色假发，邕圣祐将那不属于自己的长发仔细梳顺后开始上起隔离乳，仔细用随身刷具推开脸上的粉底，用遮瑕膏遮去脸颊上那太过显眼的痣，并依序上了修容、腮红，画好眉毛与眼影，用工具烫翘睫毛后，他从化妆包内众多名牌口红中挑出了几个能搭配的颜色，最后选了YSL著名的斩男色作为今日化妆的最后一道工序。

将化妆包塞进从姊姊房里『借』来的浅色戴妃包中，确认丝巾準确无误地遮掩住脖子上那象征性別的明显喉结，他拿上米色风衣跟自己的一双鞋，朝床上那深埋在洁白被单中的光裸躯体斜觑了眼后便悄悄走到房门口，正想神不知鬼不觉地离开这满布著一夜荒唐痕迹的爱情旅馆房间，床上那人却在发出一阵低沈的呜咽后从棉被团中坐起身。

「你想去哪？」坐在床上，年轻男子沉著声问，身后从未感受过的酸软让他不适得眉头紧皱，嗓子因为一夜的过度使用而干哑得有些难听。「上完就想跑，你还是不是男人？」

邕圣祐干笑了声。

是不是男人你昨晚不都亲身体验到了吗？邕圣祐虽然很想如此幽默地反诘，却在珍惜生命的内心宣导语下作罢。

做人毕竟不能太白目。

「醒啦？」转过身，邕圣祐笑得甜美，伸手将散在颊侧的长发塞至耳后的动作端庄娴淑，「不再多睡一会儿？房钱我付。」

「房钱他妈当然你付！」纵使看上去多像女人，仍改变不了眼前此人实际上是个铁铮铮带把汉子的事实，尤其在被捅得死去活来的隔天，想到自己一个直男没床上就算了，竟然还反被个女装变态压在身下顶得呻吟连连，年轻男子憋红一张脸骂道，再见他那得了便宜还卖乖的姿态，越想越生气，伸手便抄起身旁昨夜被对方拿来给自己垫腰的枕头往那可恨的女装男子丟去。「操你妈！」

大概是被折腾的，男子丟枕头的力道显然不太足够，枕头堪堪飞到床脚就直直坠落，被一夜情对象如此辱骂，邕圣祐看上去却不太在意，将被丟到地上的枕头捡起放到床尾，他走到男子倚靠的床头边，弯腰就一把抓上男子因为自己的靠近变得又青又白的脸颊，「跟谁说话呢？嗯？」

全身像散了架般疼痛，脸被人这样抓着，男子却连反抗的力气与欲望都没有，只因眼前这男扮女装的死人妖虽然可恶至极，长相却美得不可方物，原本还积攒在胸腔中的怒意竟在看见如此一张蛊惑人的脸孔时直线下降，极速归零。「我、我…我后面是第一次！你得负责啊！」想到昨晚初次嚐到的激情，男子情不自禁地红著脸说出连自己都觉得恶俗的爱情小说经典台词。

邕圣祐听了嫣然一笑，手却猛地伸进被窝，抓上男子脆弱的那处，惹得对方惊叫了声。

「负责？」见男子因为重要部位被自己擒拿而一脸焦急的模样，邕圣祐勾起嘴角轻蔑地笑了笑，「昨晚在夜店，你在那个女生饮料里加料时有想过要对人家负责吗？」

男子一听，表情瞬间僵硬。

像看着什么脏东西，邕圣祐皱起鼻头嫌弃地紧紧捏住手中的软物，见男子痛得眼冒泪花直摇头，一副向他讨饶的模样，才仁慈地放开男子可怜的宝贝。拍了拍对方的脸颊，他笑得一双臥蚕软软地从眼下凸出，「下次別再做这种下流勾当，再被我看到一次，就不是失去处女这么简单了，明白吗？」

邕圣祐语调温柔，说得循循善诱，男子却从他笑得微微弯起的眼眸中看到了一丝昨晚在自己身上驰骋的，那头野兽的狠厉，於是赶紧点头一口应下。

满意地直起身，拿起方才被自己丟在一旁的包包与外套，邕圣祐站著套上鞋后就往房门口走去，刚开门，就听见床上的男子在后头一阵手忙脚乱的声响。

「等等！」见对方被自己唤回了头，趴在床缘，纵然晓得自己这般痴缠有些窝囊，但男子仍抱着一线希望地望向面前穿戴亮丽的人，「我、我们…还会再见吗？」

见年轻男子像只青蛙般趴在床上，姿势难看别扭，邕圣祐只是不甚在意地拨了拨头发，「当然。」对着男子欣喜的表情，他翘起拇指，伸出食指做了个开枪的手势后往下身指了指，笑得暧昧，「如果你还敢作坏事，我会用我的大棒棒代替月亮惩罚你。」

关上门，将面带错愕的男子独自留在那廉价爱情旅馆房间里，邕圣祐依言结清房钱后便步出爱情旅馆，往周日早晨人烟稀少的商圈走去。

邕圣祐有女装癖。

事隔多年，原因已不可考，但大抵是从幼稚园时期，被姊姊逼得穿上人生第一件粉色小洋装跟她办茶会，并前所未有地被所有大人夸奖可爱的那一天起，女装癖的种子便随着虚荣心落到了他的身体里，随着年龄的增长与压力的递增，在姊姊的怂恿与父母的纵容下逐渐茁壮，时至今日，成长为由一件件裙子与洋装、名牌包与化妆品所组成的茂密丛林。

但这并不代表他想成为女人。

虽然他的确喜欢男人没错，但他还是挺满意自己生为男人的身体，若真要说，他唯一讨厌的，大概就是永远买不到高跟鞋尺寸的那双脚。

对于自己的女装癖，邕圣祐甚至不认为那称得上是个癖好，至多只能说是种爱好，他只是对女装有著比正常男性多那么一点点的兴趣，并且对这种近似於游戏人间的伴装游戏乐在其中罢了，就如同一些男生喜欢打游戏，一些喜欢运动博奕，而他刚好喜欢穿女装。

再正常不过。

於是，当同龄男生囤积著游戏碟片与明星球衣时，邕圣祐独自搜集著各式女装与化妆品，同时将男装数量维持在最低限度的需求上。并不是他大小眼，而是男装实在太过无趣，毫无特色更称不上有任何设计，相较於女装又是裙装、又是套装、又是裤装的多样性，整个大韩民国主流的男性服装趋势都枯燥乏味得让他犯困，巴不得将路上所有乏善可陈的男装全一把火烧了，眼不见为净。

无奈的是，有时人在屋簷下，不得不低头。

每周五天的上学日，邕圣祐内心的烦躁指数便会随着日子逐渐上升，周五下午通常是他最为暴躁的时候，而到了周六，如同囚犯放风般，他会拿出所有珍藏于衣柜中的名牌女装，享受两天珍贵的自由，最后再於周一穿上难看的囚衣，回到那只剩黑白灰的牢笼里。

一个周而复始的生命循环过程。

自由如此珍贵，如何有效运用便至关重要。难得打扮一次，想让他就这样回家待着自然是不可能的事情，看了看手机，见时间还早，邕圣祐滑开通讯软体后随手发了个表情符号，叫醒对话框对面的那个贪睡可怜虫后又发了串地址，借着请客的名义让对方在一间以早午餐闻名的餐厅里等他，随后便叫了辆车往梨泰院驶去。

这已然成为他每个周末的例行公事。

跳岛式的夜店生活、廉价旅馆房里与某人共度的一晚、周日的早午餐，宛如构成所有平衡的金三角，构建出邕圣祐那象征自由的周末人生，但彼之砒霜，吾之蜜糖，邕圣祐成年后的这个习惯却苦了身为青梅竹马、小他一岁的金在奂，毕竟对一个大学生而言，不睡到天昏地灭实在枉为人，好在两人长年厮混的情谊使邕圣祐对金在奂足够了解，才懂得用免费食物引人上餐桌陪自己吃饭。

周日满是闺蜜与情侣的餐厅里，当顶著两个黑眼圈，边滑手机、边等着邻居哥哥出现给自己买早午餐的金在奂看见原本该是哥哥的姊姊，穿着一看就很贵的衣服，拿着一看就很贵的包，自带背景音乐与迎面微风地走进餐厅时，他立马拿起桌上的菜单遮住了自己的脸。

妈呀…这哥又来了。拜托千万別走过来啊！

「奂奂──」

但大概是早就在外面看见坐在窗边玩手机的金在奂，邕圣祐一进餐厅便直直走到他所在位置前方，随手将手上的包丟进座位里侧后，他一屁股坐到了金在奂对面，「看好了吗？你想吃什么？」

见计谋失败，金在奂丧气地垂下菜单，「吼──圣祐哥！你不是说你今天穿得很『普通』吗？！早知道你穿这样我就不、啊…！」

用力踩上金在奂的脚，看着桌子对面邻居弟弟扭曲的脸孔，邕圣祐上半张脸仍带着和煦的微笑，下半张脸却咬牙切齿地小声骂道：「想死吗？叫姊姊。」

抖著唇，金在奂颤颤巍巍地喊了邕圣祐一声姊姊，莫名觉得自己好像被迫失去了什么很重要的东西。

满意地笑了笑，见人设得以重新巩固，松开桌底下踩着金在奂布鞋的脚，邕圣祐拿起菜单细细研究了一下，为自己点了份欧姆蛋薯条加大的套餐，又加点了份沙拉后才随便帮金在奂点了一盘便宜的热压土司。

看着餐桌对面小口吃着欧姆蛋，时不时拿起餐巾纸擦擦嘴的邕圣祐，金在奂只觉得这哥扮女人的技术真是越趋炉火纯青，连小指微微翘起的角度都可以刚好得迷人而毫不扭捏造作，优雅得比女人还女人。

只要不到处扮猪吃老虎地钓男人的话。

「哥、…姊你昨天该不会又去江南那里玩了吧？」一早就被叫来这里陪吃饭，咽下口中的吐司，金在奂直接说出心中合情合理的怀疑，「连衣服都是昨天那套。」

放下刚擦过嘴，上头沾著少许唇膏的餐巾纸，邕圣祐喝着水笑而不答。

叹口气，金在奂摇了摇头。「这次呢？那个倒楣蛋是做了什么才被你『就地正法』？」

闻言，邕圣祐放下水杯看着金在奂正色说道：「什么倒楣，根本就活该！这种垃圾就应该给点教训，让他以后再也不敢对女孩子乱用什么下三滥手段，骗人上床。」

「那也是…」邕圣祐说得义正严词，金在奂却皱起了眉头，「这种事情只要跟夜店经理说一声就好，明明用嘴就可以解决的事情，你却偏偏…」顾及到两人现正身处在公共场所，金在奂低下头半遮著嘴小声继续道：「偏偏反过来拐人上床，就不怕人家告你！」

像听见什么笑话，邕圣祐用鼻子嗤笑了声。「他敢到处跟人说被一个女装男子上了，那我也是认了。」

「话不是这样说…」

「更何况，」支著头，看着金在奂那从小就掛在脸上的两团脸颊肉，见他因为不认同自己的话而微微嘟起嘴，邕圣祐笑着打断道：「那些人可都是自愿跟我上床的，只是最后的发展跟他们预期的有点不一样罢了，怪我啰？」

知道邕圣祐大概可以找上一百种理由为自己开脱，金在奂所幸不再说什么。怎么以前除了女装癖之外都还算蛮正常的一个人，却越活越偏离常理，当起什么夜店英雄，从狼爪下拯救万千少女的同时还顺便狩猎可怜直男的处女穴，纾解自身欲望，真亏邕圣祐想得到这种一石二鸟的邪门歪道。「夜路走多了也是会遇到鬼的。」

邕圣祐听了却笑得更开心。「像我这种漂亮女鬼吗？」

虽然的确漂亮，但是是男鬼不是女鬼，而比起聂小倩，更多的是黑山老妖的气息。看着对面那人双手托腮，使劲飞速眨眼的做作模样，金在奂只觉得刚刚吃进去的热压吐司又要出来了。

正想一掌往金在奂那张故作呕吐的表情拍去，邕圣祐手伸到一半，却在看到金在奂身后不远处，正在为一桌女顾客点单的店员时停在了半空。「咦？他怎么在这里？」

「谁？」转过头，顺着邕圣祐的视线往后望去，金在奂在餐厅里来回看了遍，仔细把每个人都打量了一阵才想到自己又不是邕圣祐的什么人都认识，只好讪讪回过头，「你说的是谁啊？」

见身著餐厅白衣黑裤制式服装，下身整齐地套了条黑色围裙的那人拿着订单往吧台厨房走去，消失在餐厅一角，邕圣祐拿起放在盘子一侧的银叉，叉了根薯条后也不急着吃，只是举在半空，像在欣赏著什么艺术品一样看着那根薯条。「唔…就是有这么个人…」歪了歪脑袋，他转著叉子在脑中寻找著恰当的词汇，最后才想到这么个形容词，「理想中的薯条？」

「嗯？」拿起杯子，正喝着水，金在奂用皱起成山状的眉头全力表达自己的困惑。

将手中的薯条举到金在奂面前，知道身为直男的金在奂不可能会懂，肩负起教导年下亲友的责任，邕圣祐极富耐心地认真说明：「你懂的，有些人喜欢麦当当的牙签薯条，有些人偏爱肯德基的粗薯条，有些人则喜欢长一点的卖场冷冻薯条，还有人喜欢带点皮的…」将手中的叉子转个方向，邕圣祐将叉子上的薯条埋入灌满了鲜红番茄醬的小碟子中，挖了一坨番茄醬后，便直直将浇著红色醬汁的薯条放入嘴里一口咬下，「而他就是我理想中的鸡鸡？算是吧。」

「咳！咳、咳、咳…」

餐桌对面那人说得轻巧，金在奂却因为这惊人发言差点一口老血随着口中尚未吞入的白开水全吐在餐桌上，拿起一旁的餐巾纸，他在邕圣祐毫不掩饰的嫌弃眼神下擦去裤子上的水，四处张望确定没人注意他们这桌的情况后才看向邕圣祐，红著耳根恨恨地道：「姊！拜托你看一下场合说话！」

「我说错什么了吗？」眼睛眨巴了两下，对于装无辜，邕圣祐称得上是个中好手，「不过就是鸡鸡，难道你没有吗？」

我有我有我有！但拜托你注意一下现在自己是个什么打扮、又是在个什么地方！算我拜托你老兄了！金在奂在脑内崩溃咆啸著，脸上却只是表情严肃地抿起嘴，不发一语地擦去桌面上被自己喷上的水渍，直到想起这段对话背后所隐藏的可能讯息，才惊愕地抬起头看向慢条斯理吃着沙拉的邕圣祐。「等等…他该不会也是你的众多受害者之一吧？被看到的话怎么办？」

邕圣祐无所谓地挥了挥手，「放心吧，我没对他怎样，只不过是在夜店厕所里跟他玩了一下…」说完，邕圣祐才意识到金在奂刚刚称那些被自己『处刑』渣男为什么，「喂，什么受害者，就说都是他们活该了。」

「玩了一下？」直接无视邕圣祐后面的反驳，金在奂眉头一皱，总觉案情不单纯，「玩了一下是指什么？」

「帮他口了。」嚼著生菜，邕圣祐云淡风轻地道。

他不该问的。金在奂心想。他什么都不该问的。

对于邕圣祐在夜晚做的那些荒唐事，身为身心健全的大好青年，换作是任何一个陌生人，金在奂都是无法接受的，但偏偏做这些的是从小一起玩到大的邕圣祐，让他顿时觉得自己尺度被迫逐渐放大。抹了把脸，他开始放弃挣扎。「所以呢？他是做了什么你要这么惩罚他？」是说整个首尔混夜店的还有哪个男人没被你惩罚过的吗？侧过身举起手请服务生为他们加水，金在奂正等着邕圣祐的舌灿莲花，但这次，桌子对面的人却沉默了。

邕圣祐回答不上来，是因为对方什么事情都没做。

究竟为什么会趁着醉意将那人拉到洗手间口交，其实就连邕圣祐自己也不清楚，大抵是因为那人过於刺眼的光芒，嚣张得让他忍不住想用这种迂回的方式教训一下。

第一次看到姜丹尼尔，是在整个学院MT活动的时候。

戏剧系与摄影系恰好选到了同一个会馆作为活动地点，当时还是个大一新生的姜丹尼尔在一众土里土气的摄影系新生中十分惹眼，立马成为摄影系与戏剧系女生重点关切的对象。看着在其他学长忿忿不平的视线里，被众多女生包围而明显一脸飘飘然的姜丹尼尔，邕圣祐只觉得这个新来的摄影系一年级真是有够没眼力，但身为同性恋，这其实不怎么关他的事。

真正的导火线，是他在厕所里无意间听到的一段对话。

直到现在，他还记得姜丹尼尔当时的原话。

『大的不行啊…大的就不可爱了，就是要小小的才可爱啊。』

大的怎么就不行了！是在鄙视身高高的女生吗？！他邕圣祐虽然身高号称一百八，但扮起女装来也是有一票男人抢著跟在后头，大的怎么就不可爱了呢！

於是，一年后的那天晚上，当邕圣祐偶然间在弘大的夜店里看到舞池中央醉醺醺的姜丹尼尔时，一种近似於报复的心态突地油然而生，驱使他往舞池中间挤去。

要是姜丹尼尔发现，自己竟洩在了曾亲口说是不可爱的高大女生嘴里，不晓得会是怎样的一副表情，更別说，那高大女生还是个男人。

想到就觉得有趣。

邕圣祐唯一失策的，大概就是姜丹尼尔眼睛不太好这点。

学院就这么一丁点大，同院的两人总会遇到，邕圣祐当时心里只想着要好好欣赏姜丹尼尔在学校撞见男装的自己时，脸上那惊恐的表情，却不晓得究竟是当下对方在厕所里真是醉得过分了，还是他的化妆技术太过精湛，当他俩选到同一堂课并分在同一组时，姜丹尼尔竟全然不认得自己。

也罢，邕圣祐心想。想安然度过这三个月并拿到学分，这样再好不过。

他甚至应该庆幸姜丹尼尔是个脸盲。毕竟，被教授钦点去上那堂课的自己，可不能因为帮同性年下组员口交这种乱七八糟的原因被当。

还真是便宜了姜丹尼尔那小子。

好在他也不算太亏，至少姜丹尼尔长得不错，下身更可说是十分理想，也不失为一顿一次性的美味佳肴。

「什么惩罚，」想了想，邕圣祐终于开口，「我不是说了，就只是玩玩而已。」

才怪。看着对面邕圣祐低头吃着生菜沙拉，默默不语的文静模样，金在奂在心里嘀咕。

他可从没听过邕圣祐会无偿帮人口交这种事情。

非常清楚这位邻居哥哥在性事上有多恶质，金在奂知道，邕圣祐若不是对那根『薯条』非常满意，便是对拥有理想薯条的这个人讨厌至极，他直觉性地认为，恐怕后者所占成分居多，而前者不过是他玩弄人於鼓掌间时，意外发现的小乐趣罢了。

恶魔。吃掉最后一口吐司，金在奂心想。邕圣祐外表再像个天使，内心却是实打实的恶魔，百分之百无添加，原汁原味从地狱来的那种。

「不好意思，帮您加个水。」

服务生恰好出现在对话中断的时候，一听那服务生嗓音浑厚，低沈得令人酥麻，就连身为直男的金在奂也不由得多看了一眼。与声音不同，那男服务生长着一张男人中少见的秀气瓜子脸，尖尖的下巴极为上相，肤色白皙莹润，一双狭长眼睛看上去平易近人，瞳仁却亮得炯炯有神，一颗泪痣別出心裁地落在眼角，更让那双眼睛生出了別样风情。

真是个好看的男人。金在奂心想，一边将视线转向那人手中邕圣祐的玻璃水杯，却越看越不对劲，只见那透著冰凉的柠檬水从玻璃容器中汩汩流出，在几块碎冰间冲撞著湍急落入透明水杯中，越积越多、越积越多，伴随着柠檬细碎的果肉与水汽快速漫上杯缘，接着在邕圣祐的惊呼中一股脑儿地全倒到了桌上。

「对、对不起！」服务生显然也被吓到了，将手中满满当当装着冰水的玻璃杯放到一旁，他抽起掛在腰际的抹布，急忙想拭去桌上自己不小心弄出来的那摊水，冰凉的柠檬水却顺着木头桌面平滑的纹理徐徐往桌侧滑去，像一条条誓不回头的小瀑布奋勇投身至邕圣祐穿着贴身牛仔裤的大腿上。

完了完了，圣祐哥一定要发作了。坐在桌子对面隔岸观火，一见那服务生笨手笨脚的模样，金在奂立马暗叫糟糕，正等着看邕圣祐露出本性冲那服务生发火，却见平时性格暴躁的人只是僵著身子，沉默地转过头，遮著脸摆了摆手。

金在奂只呆楞了一秒，便理解现在是什么状况。

这个服务生就是那根薯条！

「真的很抱歉！」并没发现自己在这桌另一位客人眼中成了刚起锅、金灿灿的薯条，服务生还在鞠躬致著歉，「这位客人，您还好吗？真的非常抱歉，洗衣费我会负责的。」

邕圣祐根本不在意那点水渍，更正确地说，是根本无暇在意。姜丹尼尔就站在眼前，近得只要他一低头就能清楚看到自己的脸，虽然周五那堂课他没认出他男装的模样，却并不代表他认不出现正穿着女装的自己，为了避免任何可能的尴尬状况，邕圣祐赶紧拉过落在肩上的浅色长发，半遮起自己的脸才掐著嗓子道：「没关系，不用在意。」

「不，那怎么可以。」从黑色围裙上方的小口袋中掏出点单用的纸笔，姜丹尼尔在上头写下姓名与电话后用两手将纸条递了出去，「这是我的联络方式，还请您之后再与我联系，我会将洗衣费转给您。」

「真的不用了。」该死，怎么这么缠人！

见面前的女客人十分客气，姜丹尼尔无奈地笑了笑后低下身，看着女客人浅咖啡色间带着一丝粉色的后脑杓，他沉著嗓子，小声循循善诱道：「就当帮帮我吧？不这样做，店长会骂我的。」

姜丹尼尔的声音低沈而富有磁性，顺着空气震荡过来的声波惹得邕圣祐脖颈起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，依旧背对着姜丹尼尔，他迅速抓过对方手中的纸条后挥了挥手，表示自己知道了，而直到听见对方的脚步声渐行渐远，才松口气般转回桌前。

刚转到正面，邕圣祐便对上了餐桌另一头，金在奂半是玩味半是戏谑的眼神。

「干、干嘛？」被看得心虚，邕圣祐握着纸条，虚势满满地反问。

金在奂只是耸耸肩。「不是说不怕吗？」

「谁怕了？」挺起上半身，像是要证明自己的坦荡，邕圣祐将被自己黏到脸上的秀发拨到了一旁，「是他才应该要怕吧，我只是不想戳破他美好的幻想，温柔地把美梦留给他罢了。」

是怕被打吧。默默喝了口刚被斟满的冰水，金在奂腹诽。

知道骗不了金在奂，邕圣祐所幸不去看他那双雪亮的瞇瞇眼，摊开手掌，他将姜丹尼尔递给他的纸条放到桌上，却在看见纸条上的留言后楞住了神。

只见褶痕满布的粗糙纸面上，除了一排手机号码与姜丹尼尔四个字外，还写著一行字，字迹潦草间带着不羁的狷狂，却仍清晰可辨。

『我注意妳很久了，有兴趣的话，请与我联系。』

邕圣祐的心尖不由得颤了一下。

这孩子脸盲也太严重了，不去看个医生没问题吗？


End file.
